we_are_one_song_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
13th edition
The thirteenth edition of WAO Song Contest took place in Australia, in the city of Melbourne. The venue selected has been the Hisense Arena and the presenters were Lee Lin Chin and Guy Sebastian. The slogan was "Close your eyes, open your mind" and the theme song the instrumental version of "Trumpets", by Jason Derulo. The countries that joined the edition have been 50: * Albania * Andorra * Australia * Azerbaijan * Brazil * Bulgaria * Canada * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Guatemala * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Kyrgyzstan * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Malta * Monaco * Morocco * Norway * Panama * Philippines * Poland * Puerto Rico * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Slovakia * South Korea * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Taiwan * The Netherlands * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States * Uzbekistan * Vatican City Australia, thanks to its victory last edition, passed automatically in the final, along with Norway and Italy, that placed second and third. Two semi-finals took place, one of 24 participants, the other of 23. 28 were the countries that competed in the final. Won the edition the singer Delta Goodrem with her song "Wings", making Australia the first country ever to win the contest the year it's hosting it. Participants Semi-final 1 Also Australia voted in this semi final. Semi-final 2 Also Norway and Italy voted in this semi final. Second Chance Every country gave 1 point to his favourite country. Voting is not compulsory. Grand final Voting and spokespersons The final voting order was the following: # Denmark - Emmelie de Forest (Danish representative in the 4th and in the 6th edition, spokeperson in the 12th edition) # Malta - Ira Losco (Maltese spokeperson in the 12th edition) # Finland - Lordi # South Korea - Seung Yeon (South Korean representative in the 9th edition along with Kara and representative in the 12th edition) # Greece - Despina Vandi (Greek participant in the 8th edition's National Final and representative in the 9th edition) # Puerto Rico - Taylor Swift # San Marino - Valentina Monetta (Sammarinese spokeperson in the 12th edition) # United Kingdom - Adele # Czech Republic - Gabriela Gunčíková (Czech representative in the 8th edition) # Poland - Artur Orzech # Italy - Melissa Satta # Switzerland - Xenia Tchoumitcheva # Japan - mochA # Russia - Dima Bilan # Cyprus - Anna Vissi # Kyrgyzstan - Non-Stop (Kyrgyz representative in the 11th edition) # Iceland - Yohanna (Icelandic representative in the 10th edition) # Norway - Mørland (Norwegian representative in the 12th edition) # Morocco - Nabil Ayouch # Albania - Enxhi Nasufi # Ireland - Molly Sterling # Uzbekistan - Jasur Gaipov # Australia - Bobi Andonov (Australian representative and winner in the 12th edition) # United States - Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 # The Netherlands - Roos-Anne Hans # Philippines - Sarah Geronimo (Philippine representative in the 9th and in the 11th edition) # Estonia - Jüri Pootsmann # Germany - Anke Engelke # Spain - Ruth Lorenzo (Spanish representative in the 5th edition, representative and winner in the 6th edition) # Slovakia - Kamil Mikulčík # Israel - Gal Gadot # Canada - Eric Belanger # Ukraine - Iryna Fedyshyn # Liechtenstein - Ivy Quainoo (German singer who represented Liechtenstein in the 8th edition) # Romania - Otilia # Taiwan - Bolin Chen # Turkey - Boran Kuzum # Sweden - Loreen (Swedish singer who represented Åland Islands in the 5th edition) # Croatia - Nina Kraljić # Brazil - Lucas Lucco # Guatemala - Déborah David # Luxembourg - Anne-Marie David # France - Charles Aznavour # Hungary - Kállay Saunders (Hungarian spokeperson in the 12th edition) # Bulgaria - Poli Genova (Bulgarian spokeperson in the 12th edition) # Panama - Rubén Blades # Vatican City - Maria De Filippi # Azerbaijan - Leyla Aliyeva # Andorra - Niki Francesca # Monaco - Kendji Girac (French representative in the 7th edition)